dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zu Mao
Zu Mao (onyomi: So Mo) is an officer who served under Sun Jian. He was one of the first four generals to fight alongside his lord to defeat Dong Zhuo. Contents http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Zu_Mao# hide#Role in Games #Quotes #Historical Information #Romance of the Three Kingdoms #Gallery Role in GamesEdit Zu Mao only appears in the eighth title's Ambition Mode of the Dynasty Warriors series as an enemy officer. He also shares a special dialogue with Han Dang. Some of the game's DLC battles add him as a general. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zu Mao is given average overall stats, with his battle skills being in the low 70's and the rest of his stats in the 50's and 60's. He serves Sun Jian in the early scenarios. In some games, he might be killed by Hua Xiong in a special event dedicated to the battle of Sishui Pass. QuotesEdit *"My lord's purple turban is a mark that the rebels will too easily recognize. Give it to me, and I will wear it!" Historical InformationEdit Zu Mao was born in Wu Commandery in Yang Province and was one of the first generals to join Sun Jian. When Sun Jian's army attacked Liangdong during the campaign against Dong Zhuo, Xu Rong was sent by Dong Zhuo to defend the area. Xu Rong led a quick surprise attack and Sun Jian was forced to flee. However, Sun Jian was unable to shake off pursuit, and Zu Mao exchanged headgear with Sun Jian. The soldiers under Xu Rong chased after Zu Mao, allowing Sun Jian to escape. Zu Mao later hung Sun Jian's headgear onto a half-burnt pillar, and hid himself in the tall grasses nearby. The enemies surrounded the pillar and approached cautiously till they realized they had been fooled, whereupon they retreated. Zu Mao's fate henceforth was not documented. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In the novel, the same incident happened in Sishui Pass, and it was Hua Xiong that led the pursuit. When Hua Xiong closed in on the pillar, Zu Mao came out of his hiding to attack Hua Xiong, but was cut down by the latter when he thought that it was Sun Jian instead after seeing the turban. Sun Jian heavily grieved at the loss of Zu Mao afterwards. He was known for wielding a pair of swords. Zu Mao was a military general serving under the warlord Sun Jian during the late Han Dynasty period in China. He was one of the first four generals (with Cheng Pu, Huang Gaiand Han Dang) of Sun Jian and set out with Sun Jian to fight Dong Zhuo. When Sun Jian's army attacked Liangdong (梁東), Xu Rong was sent by Dong Zhuo to defend the area. Xu Rong led a quick surprise attack and Sun Jian was forced to flee. However, Sun Jian was unable to shake off pursuit, and Zu Mao exchanged headgear with Sun Jian. The soldiers under Xu Rong chased Zu Mao, allowing Sun Jian to escape. Zu Mao later hung Sun Jian's headgear onto a half-burnt pillar, and hid himself in tall grass nearby. The enemies surrounded the pillar and approached cautiously till they realized they had been fooled, whereupon they retreated. Zu Mao's fate was not documented. In Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the same incident is recorded as having happened in the Sishui Pass, and it was Hua Xiong that led the pursuit. When Hua Xiong closed in on the pillar, Zu Mao came out of his hiding to attack Hua Xiong, but was cut down by the latter. He also has the courtesy name Dàróng (大荣) in the novel, which is not recorded historically. Category:Characters